


Assistance vestimentaire

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, Loki is awesome in any iteration, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor est déjà affligé de devoir se déguiser en Freya pour récupérer Mjollnir au pays des géants, mais les remarques et gestes déplacés de sa "servante" Loki n'arrangent rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance vestimentaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Berylia, qui suggérait Loki qui "pousse le bouchon un peu loin" pendant que Thor et lui sont forcés de se travestir pour aller récuprer Mjollnir. Il y a donc de grosses allusions pas très fines Thor/Loki. Et j'espère que personne ne prendra ça comme du bashing de Thor, mais il est vrai que la légende d'origine le ridiculise déjà pas mal.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr. Ils sont dans le domaine public, et un certain nombre d'auteurs les ont mieux écrits que moi !

Thor resta encore un instant abasourdi à fixer la jupe qui découvrait des mollets bien formés, étonnamment lisses, et même, indécence, des genoux - il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de la part d'un dieu sans foi ni loi. Sans compter qu'elle était évasée à la taille pour dissimuler une masculine absence de hanches.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à la poitrine artificiellement rembourrée, aux cheveux blonds décorés de babioles colorées, tombant sur les épaules.

Il fronça le sourcil, résuma ses impressions. "Tu ressembles à une fille !"

"Oui, c'était l'idée." La voix de Loki était toujours aussi sarcastique et traînante, mais plus aiguë, et un rien aguicheuse. "Toi pas. Et ne va pas prendre ça comme un compliment."

"J'ai déjà mis cette robe maudite ! Est-ce ce ça ne suffit pas ?!"

"Il est vrai que les géants ne sont pas aussi raffinés que les dieux..." Loki s'approcha, à petits pas qui étaient presque des sauts, comme une servante particulièrement impertinente. "En résumé, la plupart n'ont jamais vu de filles en dehors des géantes. Sans compter qu'ils ont des intelligences d'huîtres. A la cour de Thrym, du moins."

Il leva une main, palpa le bras musclé de Thor, sous le lin blanc, d'un air appréciateur.

Que les dieux en soient témoins - d'ailleurs ils l'étaient - le fait que Thor réponde à cette approche en palpant les fesses de la "servante" n'était pas un affront fait à dame Sif, encore moins une manifestation d'intérêt pour ce fourbe de Loki ! Non, il s'agissait d'un peu réflexe conditionné déclenché par le costume et le contact, aussi ancien que les plus anciens dieux ! Ou au moins, que leurs vêtements !

D'ailleurs, la seconde d'après, il réalisa son geste et relâcha les fesses fermes avec horreur.

"Mais il y a des limites à tout !" continua Loki, sans paraître affecté d'aucune façon. "Ce genre de réactions, par exemple. Elles ne siéent pas à une déesse aussi distinguée que Freya ! Pas en public, en tout cas. Il faudra faire des efforts."

Thor eut un grognement aussi peu expressif que possible, avant de demander "C'est tout ?"

Mais avec peu d'espoir.

"Non, non ! Il est temps d'arranger un peu les détails de ton costume. La robe est superbe, pas de doute. Mais le visage..."

Loki eut une éloquente moue de désapprobation.

"Quel est le problème ?" gronda Thor sourdement.

Loki eut un grand sourire "Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu es si préoccupé par ton apparence. C'est déjà un grand pas dans la bonne direction. Oh, non, ton visage est celui d'un guerrier vaillant et de belle famille, mais... c'est peut-être le début du problème. La barbe, en particulier, ne rappelle que de loin le doux visage de Freya."

"Je ne couperai pas ma barbe !"

"Loin de moi cette pensée ! Mais les déesses d'Asgard ont justement prévu un voile de mariée qui le dissimulera."

Thor posa le tissu léger sur sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela qu'il faut le placer !" s'exclama Loki. "Et il ne faudrait pas oublier la couronne de fleurs !"

Le voile était assez fin pour permettre à Thor de distinguer les formes, certainement pas pour avoir une vision nette de son entourage.

"Tu ris !" s'exclama le dieu du tonnerre, sautant sur ses pieds. "Encore une moquerie contre ma virilité, et tu goûteras de mon mar..." Il s'interrompit, confus et furieux.

"Je ne riais pas." mentit Loki. "Je vais même la mettre moi-même, comme preuve de ma bonne foi." Cela ne prouvait rien du tout, mais Thor, s'il s'en rendit compte, ne s'abaissa pas à le faire remarquer, le laissant rajuster le voile, le décorer de guirlandes fleuries.

"Voilà !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est superbe ! On pourrait presque oublier que tu es un homme !" Il sauta vivement en arrière. "J'ai dit presque ! Et non, pas tout à fait. Encore quelques détails à régler ! D'abord, les faux seins. Comme on dit souvent, s'ils sont suffisamment réussis, ce n'est pas la peine de s'occuper du reste, personne ne regardera ailleurs !"

Il ne précisa pas quelle était la catégorie de personnes qui s'amusaient à dire ça souvent. Cela valait peut-être mieux. Après tout, Thor comptait bien récupérer son marteau un jour.

Le dieu du tonnerre se laissa faire avec réticence, gardant sa fureur pour lui.

"Ne me touche pas comme ça !" grogna-t-il juste quand Loki commença à ajuster les coussins de tissu fin et doux.

"C'est pourtant ainsi, Thor, que les vierges d'Asgard se caressent entre elles ! Il sera toujours temps d'en revenir à des empoignades plus viriles une fois que nous aurons - que tu auras, toi seul, par le pouvoir de ta séduction, repris Mjöllnir au mains des géants !"

Ce disant, placé derrière Thor, il finissait d'ajuster les faux seins, la tête posée sur son épaule, les mains actives.

"Je suis certain qu'elles ne font rien de tel !" protesta vaguement Thor qui commençait, à son grand désarroi, à se laisser déconcentrer. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas vois le visage de Loki, et quel était cette odeur ! Du parfum de fille ! Si jamais on essayait de lui en faire porter...

Il aurait dû, pour la peine, lui faire goûter ses poings, à défaut de marteau. Mais il avait déjà utilisé une grande partie de ses capacités à protester contre l'injustice et l'humiliation quand on l'avait convaincu de se revêtir de cette robe.

Sans compter qu'il ne frappait pas les filles... non, non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait raisonner...

"Déguisé en courant d'air, je les ai observées de nombreuses fois..." continuait Loki d'une voix rêveuse. "Les mains sur les tailles, sur les hanches, comparant les formes... n'ai-je pas plus d'expérience que toi de ces douces indiscrétions ?"

"Non !" s'exclama Thor ; et puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. "Si, évidemment." Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir penser aussi bien qu'avant. Loki aurait rajouté que la situation était vraiment grave.

"Voilà ! C'est parfait !" Loki plaça une nouvelle guirlande de fleurs sur le prétendu décolleté, puis retira enfin ses mains, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Du moins, relativement bonne. "Te voilà entièrement parée, ô douce vierge Thor ! Bien sûr, à l'approche de la forteresse, il faudra les remplacer par des fleurs fraîches, pour faire meilleur effet..."

"Cela veut dire," répliqua Thor avec une rapidité d'esprit inattendue, "que celles-ci sont là pour rien ?"

"Disons qu'il s'agit de prendre une habitude !" répliqua Loki avec toujours son insupportable voix aiguë - Thor pouvait l'entendre sourire. "Ah si, encore une dernière petite formalité..."

"Quoi encore ?"

"Tes jambes, Thor. Elles sont virilement velues, et..."

"Et alors ?!" Thor rabaissa ostensiblement et avec vivacité le bas de sa robe. "Je ne porte pas une robe qui montre mes jambes, contrairement à toi !"

"Je dois te féliciter !" s'exclama Loki d'un ton excessivement jovial. "Cette nouvelle pudeur, alors que tu n'hésites pas à montrer tes jambes en temps normal, sans même compter la voix aiguë... c'est un superbe progrès !"

Derrière le voile, il était impossible de voir le regard menaçant, mais Loki fut apparemment sensible à la tension des muscles et poursuivit en toute hâte. "Le problème, c'est si l'un des géants s'avisait de soulever ces jupons... mais non, ils n'oseraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont moins civilisés que les Ases, mais pas à ce point ?"

Loki fit une pause pour laisser à Thor le temps de réaliser qu'à la table des dieux, on soulevait les jupes des filles plus souvent qu'à son tour. Peut-être pas les mariées, ceci dit. Encore que le marié lui-même avait certains droits. Oh. Le marié.

Ce fut une longue pause. Un frisson de répulsion de Thor en marqua la fin.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas !" s'exclama Loki, manifestement enchanté. "Il suffit de camoufler cela derrière de longs et élégants bas ! En fait, tu seras même mieux protégé contre toutes formes, de, hum, regards concupiscents envers les parties basses de ton anatomie." Il exhiba les sous-vêtements mentionnés. "Et pour cela, il faut que j'aille sous ta robe !"

"Quoi ?"

Thor semblait ne pas comprendre le lien logique entre se protéger contre les regards déplacés et laisser Loki se promener sous ses lourds jupons de mariée. Pas qu'on puisse entièrement l'en blâmer.

"Je les mettrai moi-même !" s'exclama-t-il, arrachant les bas des mains de Loki.

Ceci dit, en les examinant, il dut avouer que même si la matière avait l'air vaguement élastique par endroits, y faire tenir ses jambes entières, ou même les mollets, relevait de l'opération magique.

"Laisse-moi donc faire !" s'exclama Loki. "Je suis l'expert !"

"En travestissements efféminés ?"

Le dieu du feu ne se laissa pas démonter. "Entre autres choses. En féminité en général. J'ai connu un nombre certain de femmes..."

"Et moi donc !" L'envie de Thor de marquer sa virilité devenait encore plus compulsive qu'à l'ordinaire. Et puis, comment Loki osait-il dire cela, dans ce déguisement ? C'était encore plus approprié qu'à l'ordinaire ! Cela lui donnait presque envie de l'imaginer, et il y avait des visions plus plaisantes ! Moins embarrassantes, en tout cas !

"Oh, je devrais dire ça à Sif !"

"Je devrais dire ça à Sigyn !" riposta Thor.

"Oh, elle sait. Mais le point pertinent est..." Loki leva le doigt. "Il m'arrive de les déshabiller effectivement, plutôt que d'arracher tout ce qui se met en travers de mon chemin ! Pas que je n'aie pas testé cela aussi, mais..."

Encore ces maudites images mentales ! Thor soupira, vaincu par ce dernier argument, et accepta de tendre les bas à Loki.

Il voulait que tout cela s'arrange et soit fini au plus tôt.

Il aurait dû penser que voir s'agenouiller près de lui ce qui, vu d'en haut, ressemblait vraiment énormément à une blonde jeune fille, n'était pas la solution. Surtout s'il devait soulever ses vêtements pour lui permettre de...

A supposer qu'il y ait effectivement une solution. Dans le sens, une qui lui permette de revoir Mjöllnir un jour.

"Voici donc," commença Loki, "la façon de mettre des bas. On commence par les plisser ainsi..." Sa voix, quoique toujours sarcastique - Thor ne savait pas s'il pouvait changer cet aspect-là - et trop féminine, était docte et professionnelle, et Thor pensa qu'il pouvait se détendre un peu.

Jusqu'à ce que la servante - Loki ! - joigne le geste à la parole.

"Est-ce que ça ne glisse pas parfaitement, entre les bonnes mains ? La douceur du tissu fin, et cela entre si aisément comme si c'était fait exprès..."

Les mains de Loki remontaient le long de ses chevilles, puis de ses mollets... ce n'était certainement que de légers contacts, mais c'était pire comme ça ! C'était horriblement déplaisant ! Une atteinte certaine à sa virilité ! Plus haut encore, jusqu'à ses cuisses...

Thor appliqua ce qu'il estimait être la stratégie première de défense des jeunes filles, ou du moins des personnes en robe, à savoir laisser retomber lourdement les vêtements pour protéger les parties vulnérables.

Le problème étant qu'à cause de l'ampleur des jupons et de la position stratégique qu'occupait Loki, la manoeuvre eut l'effet opposé de ce qui était prévu, et Loki se retrouva coincé sous les jupons, et donc dans l'impossibilité de s'éloigner pour retrouver une position plus décente.

Pire encore, alors que Thor était persuadé qu'il savait très bien où il était, Loki se mêla se retrouver son chemin à tâtons, posant une main à l'endroit le plus indécent.

C'en était trop ! Thor se leva brusquement, renversant le tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis. Il arracha son voile, pour pouvoir distinguer sur quoi il allait taper ; aussi, pour laisser flamboyer toute la fureur possible dans ses yeux.

Loki recula, toujours assis, leva la tête. "Thor, voilà qui était violent !"

"C'était fait exprès !" tonna Thor.

Loki ne semblait pas impressionné, pourtant. "Et maintenant, tu ne ressembles plus du tout à la douce Freya ! Quel ennui ! Il va falloir presque tout replacer..."

Il se leva, épousseta son corsage, ses jupes. "Les fleurs, le voile... ah, et puis il va falloir faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ça."

Il désigna le bas-ventre de Thor, où s'affichait fièrement une érection brutale.

"Pas que ce ne soit pas des attributs louables et virils, mais sous une robe de mariée, je me suis laissé dire que cela faisait mauvais genre. Tu veux t'en débarrasser tout seul ? Ou, en tant que fidèle servante, je pourrais aider..."

"Ce n'est pas la peine !" s'exclama Thor, d'une voix qui fit trembler Asgard. Puis, plus bas - en particulier pour éviter que quelqu'un vint lui demander ce qui valait si peu de peine - il lança "C'est comme les fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? L'important est ce qui se passe à l'arrivée ! D'ici là, j'aurais perdu le souvenir de tes attouchements pervers !"

"C'est à toi de voir, Thor. Mais rien ne me dit que ton désir ne se renouvellera pas encore et encore..."

"C'est impossible !"

"Oh, si c'est un défi..."

Thor ferma les yeux, articula distinctement mais avec fureur "Tu n'es pas une jolie fille ! Tu es Loki !"

"Exactement," murmura le dieu trompeur, "exactement..."


End file.
